


Green-eyed Snake

by they_call_me_the_space_king



Series: Crack treated seriously [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Harry, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I giggled the entire time i wrote this, M/M, Maybe I'll continue this maybe i wont, Sane Tom Riddle, i just felt like writing this, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_the_space_king/pseuds/they_call_me_the_space_king
Summary: Why does everyone like that green-eyed prick? No one with green eyes is trustworthy and that’s just a fact. Do you know what else has green eyes? Snakes. And that’s just what Harry Potter is. A slithery little snake planning something sinister.Tom Riddle will have none of it.





	Green-eyed Snake

Harry Potter. That little fucker.

Tom Riddle, or better known as ‘Lord Voldemort’ around the office, despised Harry Potter. The smug little shit, bad-mouthing Tom whenever he got the chance. He doesn’t understand why everyone seems to love him.

_Harry Potter is so great, Harry Potter is such a charming guy, If you need help settling in just talk to Harry Potter. _

Why does everyone like the green-eyed prick? No one with green eyes is trustworthy and that’s just a fact. Do you know what else has green eyes? Snakes. And that’s just what Harry Potter is. A slithery little snake planning something sinister.

When Potter first started here, he was just some coffee boy who was supposed to keep his mouth shut and make sure everyone was pleased with their donuts. Then _somehow _he wormed his way into office assistant.

Only because the old bitch known as Albus Dumbledore, also their boss, had some very obvious favoritism. Tom was fairly certain that Potter was performing fellatio on the old fart behind closed doors.

Tom has done everything in his power to get him fired. Seven failed attempts over the past seven months. No matter what he does, he just can’t get rid of him!

He’s misplaced files that were supposed to be in Potter’s possession, spread rumors around the office (“Did you hear that Potter is a hermaphrodite?”), telling Dumbledore that his performance hasn’t been up to par. All to no avail.

“You ever think that maybe you don’t like him because he doesn’t talk to you like he talks to everybody?” Bellatrix cheekily tells him one afternoon.

Tom was absolutely disgusted by the mere implications that the statement held. Him? Liking Potter? Preposterous.

“Hey, Voldemort!” Speaking of the devil, “Want to go out for lunch?”

And Tom only said yes because this could possibly give him some dirt on the green-eyed snake. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos if you're apart of the cool kid club


End file.
